There has been a continuing need for new and more effective chemical agents useful in the treatment of cancers in warm blooded animals, especially in human beings. Indeed, the concentrated effort of the National Cancer Institute over the last several years of their increased government funding has identified many new chemical compounds having efficacy in the inhibition of cancers in warm blooded animals, but which for a multiple of reasons, have not been commercially used in human cancer clinical treatment. Thus, the search for new compounds and pharmaceutical compositions continues.
One object of this invention is to provide new compounds and methods which are useful for inhibiting the growth of cancer.
Another object of this invention is to provide new pharmaceutical compositions which have utility in inhibiting the growth of cancer.
A still further object of this invention is to provide compounds having utility as bactericides or fungicides.